


In the Dark of the Night

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, padmé talks in her sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé is sleeping at her desk when Anakin gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmeraude11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeraude11/gifts).



It’s the dead of night when Anakin arrives at Padmé’s apartment, so it’s no surprise that she’s asleep. It’s not even all that shocking that she’s fallen asleep at her desk; Anakin knows Padmé works long hours.

He softly pads across the room, loathe to disturb her. Maybe he can just pick her up and carry her to bed without waking her. For a moment, he considers using the Force to pick her up, but then he remembers that she made him promise not to after the Chair Incident.

He ever so gently eases his arms under her and picks her up off the chair, carefully cradling her in his arms. She nuzzles into his chest with a sigh, and Anakin’s heart melts. He is so in love with her.

With no warning, Padmé jolts, her eyes flying open.

“It’s not my cat!” she shouts.

Anakin winces. Padmé can be loud when she wants to.

“Who’s cat is it?” he asks as he continues to carry her. He is pretty sure she’s caught in the middle of a dream, and so he decides that it would be funny to play along.

“Bail lost it. He wanted to vote, but I said no. He should keep better track…” Padmé trails off, her eyes sliding closed again.

Anakin only removes her shoes, which he has always sworn resemble torture devices, before tucking her into her side of the bed. He can feel sleep tugging at his eyelids as he removes his boots and armor. He’s been awake for too many days in a row, using the Force to sustain himself.

He crawls under the covers next to her, and almost immediately Padmé latches onto him. Maybe in the morning he’ll regret not removing more clothing, but for now he is too tired. Sleep claims Anakin only moments after his head hits the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more fluffy oneshots and post them here.


End file.
